


are you ready for your blood to rise?

by knightswatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswatch/pseuds/knightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hand goes from cupping Kyoutani's face to stroking the back of his hair while he nods. It only lasts a moment, though, before Yahaba is sliding both hands up the outsides of Kyoutani's legs, staring at them while he does. “I wanna fuck you with your pretty stockings on, Kyoutani.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	are you ready for your blood to rise?

One of Yahaba's _favorite_ things has always been just how easy it is to make Kyoutani blush—at first just the cute way the tips of his ears go red when he's embarrassed, but also the way red creeps down to flush past his collarbone and across his chest. It's like a game, to see how quickly Yahaba can turn his entire body pink.

He's not looking at the burning bright red of Kyoutani's chest now. It's there, a prodding awareness in the back of his mind, but he's far more distracted staring at Kyoutani's legs, the dark nylon clinging to the shape of them, all the way up to the middle of his thighs where it gives way to a thick band of black lace hugging the muscle of them, held up by straps that look flimsy in comparison. He's also aware, distantly, that Kyoutani is looking distinctly uncomfortable with the way Yahaba is frozen just _staring_ at him, but he can't exactly be blamed for it.

Still, Kyoutani is hardly a patient person, and before Yahaba has finished processing the tights, the lace belt around his waist that holds them up, he's growling and starting to draw his legs back from the edge of the bed. “I knew this was stupid—”

Yahaba's hand shoots out, quicker than he means to, snagging around Kyoutani's ankle and pulling his leg extended again. The breath he finally lets out shakes but he's barely aware of it, both hands on Kyoutani's leg as soon as it's within reach, fingers tickling up the back of his calf. It's soft, silky smooth under the skim of Yahaba's fingers and just that is enough to leave him feeling light-headed. He manages to actually look up at meet Kyoutani's gaze for the first time, flashing a grin at the way his lip is caught between his teeth, fingers curling into the sheet underneath him. It's the shock he has to get over, from there he knows _exactly_ what to do with a gift like this.

“You look _so_ pretty,” he's managing to keep his voice steady, even when his eyes drop from Kyoutani's face to the _panties_ he's wearing under the garters. There's a hitch in Kyoutani's breath, a surprised twitch of his leg in Yahaba's grasp and he tightens his fingers around Kyoutani's ankle to keep him from jerking away. He's stroking the side of his thigh with more confidence, feeling where the edge of the lace gives way to skin again. “Did you get dressed up for me?”

Kyoutani opens his mouth like he's going to deny it, but his words, whatever they might have been, get lost to the sharp sound of a gasp when Yahaba uses a finger to snap the strap of the garter against his thigh. He slides his thumb under the strap to soothe the slight sting of it, tongue dragging over his lower lip. He's having a hard time looking at anything other than the underwear Kyoutani has on. The fabric is a dark blue, and the way it catches the light makes Yahaba sure it's some kind of silk, with a tiny bow stitched to the front and panels of lace at his hips. Kyoutani is hard, and Yahaba's struggling to resist feeling his erection through the panties.

Surprisingly, Kyoutani slowly nods his head, leaning forward and unhooking the fingers of one hand from the sheet to grab at the back of Yahaba's neck, pulling their faces close together. He's not snarling this time—instead, he's pulling Yahaba into a kiss, lips parting open almost as soon as they touch together. It's hard to focus, to kiss him thoroughly while still marveling at the soft weave of the nylon under his palms. He nips at Kyoutani's lip when they part, grinning, finally tracing one finger over the bow on the front, barely a centimeter above where the fabric is damp against the head of his cock. This time, he allows his voice to lower, to rasp slightly over each syllable for the way it makes Kyoutani shudder. “You've been hard since you started putting all this on, haven't you?”

He whimpers, soft from the back of his throat, like the words are a surprise to him. Yahaba leans back, ducking out of Kyoutani's grasp just long enough to climb so he's kneeling on the bed next to Kyoutani, cupping the side of his face and kissing him once more, the other hand stroking the curve of his knee, licking into Kyoutani's mouth rather than waiting for an answer. He doesn't want one. He wants to rile him past words, pas the point where he can focus enough to deny Yahaba praising him and just accepts it. He shivers slightly himself. Finally, he cups his hand around the swell of Kyoutani's cock through the panties. The groan he gets in return makes him smile.

“You're so good,” he's peppering the side of Kyoutani's neck with kisses between his words, flexing his hand and letting Kyoutani rut up against it for friction, sighing out peacefully. “Were you trying not to jerk yourself off when you were waiting for me to get home? All alone and dressed like _this_.”

Kyoutani's hips give an extra jerk, like he's sympathizing with his past self for having to wait so long, or maybe like he's not as in control of himself as he'd usually be. Yahaba doesn't mind it, though, not in the least, even as he draws his hand away despite Kyoutani's protesting whimper. He lifts his head so he can watch the expression on Kyoutani's face, tracing the lace where it rings his thigh. “You didn't though, did you?”

His hand goes from cupping Kyoutani's face to stroking the back of his hair while he nods. It only lasts a moment, though, before Yahaba is sliding both hands up the outsides of Kyoutani's legs, staring at them while he does. “I wanna fuck you with your pretty stockings on, Kyoutani.”

That earns a whine out of him, faltering as he tries to hold it back, and the answering bob of his head is eager and uneven, matching with the glazed over look in his eyes. He hasn't stopped blushing since the moment Yahaba saw him, and moving so he's kneeling between Kyoutani's legs instead, Yahaba leans forward to trace the warm skin with his mouth, leaving tiny bites on the muscle of his chest. He grunts slightly and after a moment of his hand flailing at the nightstand until his fingers wrap around the bottle of lube that Yahaba hadn't even noticed sitting out already, dropping it next to Yahaba's knee with a slight frown on his face. “H- hurry up, then.”

He has _no_ plans of complying with that request.

Instead, he keeps working kisses over the flushed skin of Kyoutani's chest, toying with the straps of the garters again and giving another one a snap before closing his mouth around one of his nipples and sucking sharply, digging his teeth into the skin just enough to be felt. Kyoutani's back curves upward with a cry that he barely manages to muffle behind one hand and Yahaba finds himself grinning, removing his mouth to look up with a grin. Kyoutani's chest heaves around his next several breaths, and Yahaba waits until it _just_ starts to slow again before repeating the same thing on the other side, this time pulling a low, heavy groan straight out of Kyoutani's lungs.

He hovers for a moment, thumbs drawing tiny circles on the insides of Kyoutani's thighs, watching his hips squirm restlessly against the sheets, cracking his eyes open to glare at Yahaba the best his can. “W- would you just _touch me?_ ”

Yahaba grins wickedly at that, leaning to press a soft kiss to the base of Kyoutani's throat, digging his teeth into the hollow of it, feeling the shivering rattle of his breath. He reaches to pick up the bottle at his side before Kyoutani gets _more_ impatient and decides to fight with him rather than asking for attention so nicely.

Rather than pulling the panties off and wasting the sight of them, Yahaba shifts them to the side, spreading the cool gel between his fingers to warm it at least slightly. He pauses to tease, stroking his slick fingers against the outside of Kyoutani's rim, testing the tension of his muscles. He leaves soft, open-mouthed kisses on the side of Kyoutani's neck rather than biting him again. "Take a deep breath for me."

His concern gets him glared at, but after a moment Kyoutani complies anyway, tilting his head back slightly and dragging a deep breath in. It helps his muscles relax, and sliding his finger in, Yahaba returns to murmuring against his skin with a smirk. "There you go. You open up for me so nicely, Kentarou."

He makes slow, deep strokes with his finger, taking his time. Kyoutani responds with a sound that Yahaba is sure is supposed to be a growl, gripping at the sheets again. "More. C'mon, you're too slow."

Yahaba laughs softly at that, slowly drawing his finger back to line up the second one. He hasn't admitted it, but fingering Kyoutani is one of his favorite things, the way it becomes so easy to read how he reacts, the control over exactly how much pleasure he gets from it. He waits until he's scissoring two fingers apart inside of Kyoutani to purr at him again. "You feel so good--you're gonna take my cock so nicely, aren't you?"

Kyoutani's head leans back against the bed, hips jerking down against the steady pressure of Yahaba's fingers. He's stroking them more quickly now, purposely avoiding any contact with Kyoutani's prostate, watching his expression go from pleased to frustrated. He tries rolling his hips, fucking himself back against Yahaba's hand. Yahaba knows him far too well, though, and it's easy to avoid letting him have what he wants, even when his thighs start trembling.

He stops, drawing his fingers out despite the protesting whine from Kyoutani's throat. He's panting for breath, head tilted back like that might make it easier to suck air into his lungs. Yahaba returns to stroking his fingers along the stockings, licking his lips and watching Kyoutani slowly come down from the very edge of his climax. He barely manages to open his eyes, doesn't manage to glare. "Fuck me already."

It's a nice offer. Yahaba shakes his head, spreading lube on his fingers once more. Kyoutani looks nice, flushed and shaking with a sheen of sweat clinging to his chest, but Yahaba knows he can do more than that. He slides into Kyoutani with two fingers once again, grinning at the frustrated edge of his whine, adding a third after several teasing strokes. He's trying to keep the shake, the low, pleased drag that comes with watching Kyoutani fall apart for him, out of his voice. "You've been such a good boy, Kentarou."

He isn't anywhere near playing fair like this. He curls his fingers upward, pressing them mercilessly against Kyoutani's prostate rather than avoiding it, curling his fingers harder when his hips flinch upward like he's looking for a way to escape the contact. He relaxes them again after a moment, kissing the open space of his mouth, licking into it. Kyoutani's hands lift to dig at his clothes, sliding under his shirt, nails digging into Yahaba's back when he curls his fingers again. " _Ah!_ "

"You can come just like this, can't you? You'd ruin your pretty panties, you know," it's harder to focus on the task the way he wants to with Kyoutani's nails clawing at him for every sharp press against the bundle of nerves inside him that makes his voice shake, crack in the middle. He pulls out again, sharp and sudden, just before Kyoutani tips over the edge.

This time, Kyoutani doesn't whine over it, he shouts, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, his hips rolling against empty space in a search for friction, the last bit he needs to let go. Yahaba doesn't give it to him. Kyoutani scratches at his back again, softer, tracing his fingers up Yahaba's spine.

"S- Shigeru, I need..." He trails off, panting, struggling to make his words comply with his brain. His chest is heaving in a way that almost looks pained, settling his hands at the dip of Yahaba's back. "Let me come, fuck."

"Ask me nicely," he leans, pressing his words into Kyoutani's ear. He's close enough for Kyoutani to rut his hips up against, and he takes immediate advantage of it, groaning at the feeling of the silk against his skin.

"God, _please_ , just make me come," his voice is small in asking for it, apparently not so desperate that the embarrassment gets away from him. Yahaba traces his fingers over the stockings again if only to remind Kyoutani that he's wearing them. It makes his breath hitch in a satisfying way, shuddering. "I need it. I'll be good--I'll do whatever you want, just _please._ "

"I want you to ride me," he doesn't hesitate in saying it, relishing in the whimper he gets. He's been trying _not_ to picture how nice Kyoutani would look bouncing on top of him dressed like this, and if he didn't have Kyoutani pliant and desperate already, he'd probably beg for it himself.

“Fuck, fuck, okay,” he shakes his head even as he agrees to it, sitting up and hauling Yahaba’s shirt over his head. They kiss once it’s been tossed free of the bed, and it’s more a combination of teeth and tongues before Kyoutani shoves him back onto the bed, teeth grit into a hard line.

Yahaba reaches for the button of his jeans only to find his hands batted away. Kyoutani moves, kneeling over him, straddling either side of Yahaba’s thigh and yanking the button and zipper open at once, motions sharp and hurried. Yahaba arches his hips upward to let Kyoutani shove them down around his thighs. He’s glad that Kyoutani is in too much of a rush to notice the mess he’s made of the inside of his boxers, even if the slick spill of precum is obvious on the flushed head of his cock.

Kyoutani reaches toward the panties like he’s going to take them off and Yahaba grabs for his wrist with a shake of his head and a small grin. “Keep those on.”

He’s still expecting Kyoutani to taunt him for sounding so desperate in return, but instead, his lips part around a surprised sound that doesn’t quite make it all the way out, the flush on his chest only getting deeper. Yahaba’s grin widens, reaching to slide them to the side again, squeezing Kyoutani’s ass while he does. “You look so pretty on top of me like this--you’re gonna feel so good.”

Kyoutani turns his head slightly to the side, muffling a whimper against his own shoulder, twisting to grab the lube and slick it over Yahaba, making him gasp and try to roll his hips upward toward the first touch of friction. He lays his hands at the curves of Kyoutani’s hips, holding him steady while Kyoutani lines them up and sinks down slowly, tilting his head back between his shoulders with a groan. Sliding inside of him is hot and almost suffocatingly tight, and Yahaba struggles to pull in a breath like the drag of it is choking him.

Despite his initial haste, Kyoutani takes Yahaba slowly, inch by inch, thighs straining slightly against his own weight. Yahaba’s hand goes from his hip to supporting the back of his thigh, groaning as Kyoutani finally settles all the way down. His fingers squeeze tighter, pressing the lace into his skin. He certainly hasn’t been lying about finding Kyoutani _pretty_ like this; the dark tights make the lines and muscles of his thighs stand out more and his cock is straining against the front of the panties. Yahaba finds himself a little stunned looking up at him.

Kyoutani rolls his hips forward slightly, testing, groaning softly at the motion. He continues grinding his hips in slow circles for a moment, breathing going sharp. Yahaba finds himself staring more than he maybe should, cupping his hand around the silk covered shape of Kyoutani’s cock. He thrusts his hips slightly upward, trying not to grin when it makes Kyoutani whine.

He picks up a slow rhythm of bouncing on Yahaba, pushing small hiccups of sound out of himself every time he takes Yahaba’s cock in all the way. He can feel Kyoutani shifting, changing the angle until he finds his prostate on his own. He pitches forward with a groan, pushing his hips down and holding himself up with his hands on either side of Yahaba.

Yahaba rolls his hips upward, fucking into Kyoutani with measured, deep strokes, interrupting his attempts to go at a faster pace. He works his hand between them, sliding it under the elastic hem of the panties to wrap around Kyoutani’s cock, purring out softly between breaths at how slick he is. He leans, digging his teeth against the lobe of Kyoutani’s ear. “You’re so _perfect_ Kentarou.”

The shudder that wracks down Kyoutani’s spine is made of pure pleasure, and Yahaba drives his hips upwards harder, using the same angle to push the head of his cock against Kyoutani’s prostate each time, hand pumping his cock steadily, the circle of his fist tight against the slick skin. “You feel _amazing_ and you’re such a good boy.”

There are tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes and Yahaba leans up on his elbow to kiss them, dotting small kisses across his cheeks on either side. “Go on and come for me… I wanna hear you.”

His voice cracks and Yahaba can feel the clench of his muscles just before he falls over the edge, more tears sliding down his cheeks, giving weak whines in response to Yahaba murmuring praise against his hair.

Yahaba thrusts through Kyoutani’s orgasm slowly, gritting his teeth and sliding his cock out when Kyoutani finished, trying not to push him any further. Kyoutani is a heap on top of him but manages to whine weakly anyway, voice hoarse and shaking. “Go ahead. I can take it.”

He rolls his eyes, pushing Kyoutani’s thighs tightly together instead, kissing the side of his neck. “Just hold your legs like that.”

Kyoutani doesn’t argue with them and Yahaba shivers, thrusting slowly between the tights, finding himself whimpering at the feeling of the silky nylon surrounding him, gripping onto Kyoutani’s back and panting against his ear when he comes, coating the back of the stockings with it.

He wraps his arms tightly around Kyoutani when he finishes, wiping his hand clean on the sheets without a thought, wiping his cheeks off and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I think I ruined them.”

“‘S okay. I expected you to,” Kyoutani laughs, softly, a huff of air against the side of Yahaba’s face. “I have more.”

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me about my filth on [tumblr](http://knightswatch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
